


There’s A Light In The Hallway

by Vagneser



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Bedtime, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, There’s a light in the hallway, Yakko is only mention, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagneser/pseuds/Vagneser
Summary: Wakko sings an old lullaby to Dot that Yakko always sang to them.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	There’s A Light In The Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this short story, please listen to "There’s a light in the Hallway" by Pentatonix. The song is powerful. 
> 
> Link:  
> https://youtu.be/1Nw4_uGJ4yU
> 
> Additionally, I must apologise for my lousy English in written form and my writing overall. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Okay, on with the story...

The last two remaining Warner's lives were turned upside down. They were lost without him, and the water tower stood with the lights off most of the time. Wakko and Dot had returned from signing some papers. 

Dot threw her items near the door, walking towards the couch. In comparison, Wakko stayed behind, putting his things back. Once he was done, the second oldest roved to Dot seeing her looking at the hallway. 

"Do you see it?" asked Dot.

Looking down in confusion, Wakko replied, "See what?"

"I thought I saw a light in the hallway."

Looking up in the direction of their hallway, he saw nothing, "Might be your eyes adjusting to the darkness." 

Dot didn't acknowledge him, and with a heavy exhale, Wakko turned on the nearby lamp. By this action, Dot hissed at him. 

"Great! The light is gone!" 

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, go wash up while I make dinner. I think we a frozen pizza in the freezer." Dot nodded at this and walked to the bathroom. 

It would be a quiet dinner again. The two siblings would go through their regular routine. The only difference was they were missing one, making it awkward between the two. Dot was climbing into bed when Wakko entered the bedroom. 

"Wakko?"

"Yeah, Dot?" 

"Can you sing me a song like Yakko used to do?"

Wakko froze by Dot's request. He wasn't the best singer within the group, and by this, he looked down at the ground. "I dunno..."

"Pweeeeese sing to me? Pwetty pwease?"

Wakko was defeated by her cute method, "Oh, fine. But it depends on the song."

She nodded and thought carefully. After a while, Dot announces something that Wakko wasn't ready for." What was the song of his? The one that he always sang to us back in the '90s. The one he always liked."

Wakko's eyes widen with the remembrance of the old melody. It was a lullaby with this beautiful choral progression that Yakko had found somewhere long ago before starting their show back in the '90s. It was always there when he and Dot begged for or came running to him because of a nightmare. The song would always lull them to sleep, and with this knowledge, he looked up to face Dot.

"I'll sing it, but after that, you'll have to go to sleep, deal?"

Throwing up her thumbs, she nodded, "Deal!"

"Alright, my singing voice isn't as grand as our dear old brother. So, don't expect a masterpiece!"

Dot could only nod in response, digging into her bed. Wakko settled down on the floor next to the bed. He cleared his throat then started the lullaby. 

" _ Close your eyes, lay your head down _ ," He began to sing.  _ "Now it's time to sleep. _ "

" _ May you find great adventure, as you lie and dream. If you're scared of the darkness _ ."

" _ I will calm your fear. There's a light in the hallway, so you know I'm here _ ."

Grabbing Dot's hand, Wakko started to count her fingers, " _ So count your blessings every day. It makes the monsters go away."  _ He took hold of her hand tightly, _ "And everything will be okay _ ."

" _ You are not alone; you are right at home. Goodnight, goodnight. _ "

" _ You won't need me forever, but I'll still be here. _ "

Simultaneously, Dot joined in, " _ Still be here. _ "

With this, Wakko got up from the side of the bed to sit next to her, warping a gentle arm around. 

" _ For we all have our nightmares. Even me, my dear. _ "

Pulling her close, Wakko nuzzled his nose against her's, making Dot giggle some.

" _ From now on, if you need me. You can sing this song. There's a light in the hallway, burning all night long _ ."

Dot smiled a little bit, and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the way Wakko sang it or the lyrics itself giving her some hope that Yakko was watching over them. It would be her favorite part of this song now. She continues to listen to Wakko's voice. 

" _ So count your blessings every day. It makes the monsters go away, and everything will be okay. _ "

" _ You are not alone. You are right at home. _ "

" _ Goodnight, goodnight _ ."

Sliding down from the bed, Wakko guided Dot's head to rest against her pillow. 

" _ Goodnight, goodnight _ ."

Once the melody concluded, Wakko pulled the comforter up to Dot's chin, placing a kiss on her brow. Dot kept staring up at her remaining brother. Soon tears began to pour down her cheeks. She choked with the following, "I miss him, Wak."

Upon seeing the tears, the middle Warner sibling quickly rested his free hand against his sister's cheek, guiding Dot's head towards his face. "Dot," he said as calmly as he could, trying his best to calm down Dot. "I know, Dot. I know." He firmly held Dot's face in place, hoping that he could calm his baby sister, "We'll get through this together."

Without saying a word Wakko jumped on the bed, nestling next to Dot while wrapping an arm around her. With this, Dot buried her head into his side, closing her eyes. But it didn't take long for her to fall asleep, and shortly after that, Wakko would soon fall into the same exhaustion that had been looming over him and Dot since their brother's passing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, and maybe a comment with your thoughts/advice. I love hearing what you guys have to say.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
